Another love meant to be
by edwards grilfriend
Summary: ITACHI HAS A LITTEL SISTER AND SHE KILLED THE CLAN! SASUKE WAS RAPED AS A CHILD! narutoxsasuke
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Marie-Shoe Uchiha, I am 13 years old and I have long silky raven black hair and am beautiful with big boobs and after being held captive for over 10 years by the evil Ichahu clan(They stole me when I was three and did weird experiments on my which gave me massive boobs and really strong chakra… and they raped me) I was returning home to visit my brother Itachi.

I opened the gates to the uchiha residents to find that it was deserted, except for a cat, and that the whole clan had been killed… by me when I was 2!

Itachi came over to me and I ran up to him and gave him an intimately romantic hug and cried "What has happened here Itachi!"

"You killed the whole clan when you were two but I couldn't see because I am blind because I used too much sharingan trying to kill the whole clan but you have killed them all when you were two, you are a very skilled ninja, you are more skilled than me and I am impressed Marie-shoe."

I sobbed into his shoulder. "Why, why would I do this! I miss mom and dad!"

"I miss them too, Marie-shoe, but it's not your fault. Try not to think about it. We can blame the evil Ichahu clan that were controlling your mind at the time."

"Oh Itachi, even after everything I've done, why are so kind to me?"

"Because I love you Marie-Shoe, and not the way a brother should."

"But this is wrong." I said, tightening my grip on his arse.

"Let's have sex!" He cried, pulling off my pants and flinging me onto his bed.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this!" I screamed as he pulled out his you-know-what and it was huge I could not wrap my hands around it!

But he raped me anyway in my vagina. It was embarrassing. He prematurely ejaculated and it got me in the eye and it burnt me a lot.

I was so upset that I jumped out of his bathroom window all ninja like and ran away sobbing at what he had done to me. But my feelings were mixed. Could I still love him after what he had done to me? Of course I could. I loved him more that any 13 year old girl should love her brother. I loved his enormous thingie and the two hour long session we had made love for.

But itachi was running up after me and he ran fast like a ninja and he swept me off my feet and said "why are you running away from me, did I do something wrong? You love me mary-shoe!"

"Yes of course I do, I was just confused… and scared!" I sobbed, kissing him violently in the mouth.

We both cried a bit and then I went home.

But a man was waiting for me in my room. Who was this strange dark figure?

Find out in chapter two.

Thank you lots to bio magget and left butt cheek and Jason mcmanly on gaia who help me to spell this and write this ILY XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

I flicked on the light switch to reveal… SASUKE UCHIHA my long lost love from when I was 3 and had not been taken away by the evil Ichahu clan!!1!

"Oh sasuke, it's been too long." I sobbed, taking in his sexy scent as we embraced.

"Oh Marie-shoe, it has." He agreed, sobbing and sticking his hand up my shirt and touching my giant boobies both at once with his one hand and caressing my nipple and twisting it. I gasped.

"Oh Sasuke, let's have sex!" I cried, not completely satisfied with Itachi's attempt.

"Oh Marie-shoe, I would love to have sex with you! I have been wanted to ever since that time when I figured out I had a you-know-what when I was two and saw your vagina in the paddling pool!"

"Oh Sasuke, I don't know, I'm so confused right now!" I say, slipping off my pants and jumping on top of him.

"But Marie-shoe, I'm confused too! You're way hotter than that ugly Sakura and Ino and Hinata and Akamaru, they all look like hairy old men compared to you!" He sobs, undoing his zipper and taking off his ninja pants (because he's a ninja geddit).

"You had sex with Akamaru?!" I cried, pulling off my shirt and making my giant boobies jiggle because I wasn't wearing a bra because the Ichahu clan destroyed them all.

"No, but I wanted too!" he sobbed. "It's so wrong, I know!" he cried as he peeled off his socks.

"There are so many things wrong in the world that wanting to screw your friends dog doesn't matter! I think that's hot!" I cried while sobbing and taking off my beanie.

"I think it's hot too! I'm so glad you agree!" he cried taking off his little monkey hat.

"Well I'm out of clothing now!" I screamed orgasmically because I realized I was naked in front of him and ran terrifidly into the bathroom!

Oh my god, this is so embarrassing I think to myself.

"what is wrong, Marie-shoe, I am also naked, let me in!"

"I am also naked!"

"I AM NAKED. LET ME IN."

So I did.

"Come on in Sasuke you big hunky manly piece of man meat!"

We tumbled into the bathtub and I stuck my thingie into his thingie and we had SEX!

And then we finished and fell asleep in the bathtub… naked.

THE NEXT MORNING

I was awoken hastily by a fresh spray of water on my buttocks.

"OH IT'S ITACHI!" I squealed like a little piggy as I noticed.

"Oh, hello Marie-shoe, what are you doing in my bathtub?"

"YOU'RE bathtub? But I was in my house!" I cried in anger remembering my trauma from the day before.

"No, Marie-Shoe, you never left my house. You were here all along. It was me who kept you for ten years using my sharingan to trick you with my ninja powers. Because I'm in love with you."

"Last night when I had sex with Sasuke was a dream? You mean, I had sex with you last night?

"Yes, yes you did. It was me."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER WHILE YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH ME?" sobs Sasuke jumping through the window and throwing a sharingan at Itachi which has no effect on him because he is blind.

"He's you're brother? You mean, you're also my brother?" I scream angstily.

"Yes. We are all brothers." Itachi says. "You and Sasuke are twin sisters."

"NOOOOOOOO" I howl.

"Yes, and you are also nine months pregnant with Sasuke's or my inbred child and you are contracting at this very moment."

"NOOOOOOOO" I howl as my vagina begins to spew uterus pus onto the floor.

Sasuke scoops up my naked squirming form and leaps through the window, tiny shards of glass flying into my left eyeball causing it to fall out onto Itachi's bathroom floor and bouncing around like a ping pong ball and hitting itachi on the forehead so he fell over and passed out giving us enough time to run away.

I passed out from lack of blood in my missing eyeball and my vagina which was spewing blood everywhere and Sasuke used it as a jetpack to fly away.

Thankyou to left butt cheek and bio magget and Jason mcmanly on gaia for helping me to smell. Ilyyyy


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning I woke up and my belly was gone leaving a gaping hole in my belly and my baby was on the kitchen table with… A KNIFE IN IT'S HEAD!!!1!!

"You… you killed my baby!" I screamed in horror.

"No, it was Naruto!" sasuke said, pointing out the window as a blonde and pantless figure leapt out of the window. "And he raped me!" he said sobbingly with no pants on.

"NOOOOOOOO Sasuke I'm so sorry" I sobbed with him sticking my finger into his bum hole trying to see how deep the rape wounds were. Naruto had missed a couple of times and stabbed his you-know-what into sasuke's back lovingly leaving a bleeding holes.

"Oh, sasuke I'm so sorry." I sobbed again. "I will get revenge on this blond menace for raping you and killing my baby" I blurted out.

"No, it's too dangerous. He'll only kill you for he doesn't like women. He's GAY! Which he likes MEN!!1"

"wow that's hot, I think you're hot!" I said, getting an erection at the thought of two men doing it.

Then we had sex again which lasted for longer than that time Itachi raped me. But it was better because Sasuke's you-know-what was even bigger than Itachi's and was silky and slippery soft like a fish.

It could move sideways and up and down and sometimes up it even gasped for air sometimes.

Then we finished.

After chucking the baby in the rubbish disposer and watching it's guts splash around the room as it was munched up in the rubbish disposer we set off… to find naruto AND KILL HIM for killing my baby and raping sasuke.

Thanks bio magget and Jason mcmanly and left butt cheek on gaia you guys are cool for spelling for my illyyyy


End file.
